The Witches and the Winchesters
by IHeartPudim
Summary: When the Winchesters entered in that saloon and meet two female hunters, they didn’t thought things could get worse. But as the girls reveal some of their secrets, things got a lot worse than they thought. DeanOC SamOC.


**A/N:** Hello people! Alright, this is my first fic, so be nice and review :) May I remind you, english is not my mother tongue. If you find any spelling mistakes, please let me know!

I don't own anything, just to be sure :)

--

Finally stopped raining. It was cold that morning and I was really bored. The bar was closed so I decided to clean up everything. It has been nine months since I moved in with my aunt Martha and I never felt this kind of boring before. Well, what could I do?

The saloon was quiet just because Aunt Martha was in her room, not yelling at me. 'Do that Blake, do this Blake', she says. But, still, she is nice; maybe because I'm still not sure if move in with her was the right decision to make.

There I was, thinking and cleaning when I heard a noise. Someone just unlocked the door. 'Aunt Martha?' I thought, 'No, she's inside. Well, I'm not gonna wait here to find out'. I hid myself under the balcony and picked up my shotgun. Then, I heard two man voices talking to each other.

"Are you sure it's here?" The first guy said.

"This is the address in dad's journal," said the second one

"Maybe it's not a contact, maybe it's just a place where he liked to hang out."

"Yeah, maybe. Dean, I'm gonna look inside"

"Alright"

I saw the taller guy walking inside the bar, and the other turned his back to me. He really shouldn't do this. I stood up and pointed my shotgun to his back.

"Don't move." I was serious; I'm not the kind of girl to play with. Especially when I have a shotgun.

"Don't move, got it." The guy stayed a few seconds in silence and then he tried to take off the shotgun of me. Oh, well, I punched him in his face and took the shotgun in my hands again.

"Sam! A little help here!" He screamed to someone, probably the taller guy.

The taller guy showed up with the hands on his head, followed by aunt Martha and her pistol. This is what happens when you broke in on our bar. We are a really unique family.

"I'm a little busy here, Dean."

"That's great."

Before I could say or do anything, my aunt looked to the guys and said

"Sam? Dean? Winchester?"

The guys shook their heads. I was a little confused at this point.

"Do you know these guys?" I said, always looking to my aunt and to the guy in my front.

"I think they are the John Winchester boys." Yeah, I can remember the stories my aunt told to me about John Winchester. A good hunter, by the way. Martha put the pistol down, and I did the same thing. If Aunt Martha said, I need to do what she said or the thing may get ugly. "Hey, I'm Martha and this is my niece Blake."

I gave a sarcastic smile to guy in my front. What can I say? He was hot.

Aunt Martha offered a beer to the guys. And, of course, an ice bag to the one I punched. Dean, I think.

"So, what are you doing here?" My aunt asked to the Winchesters.

"We saw your address in our dad's journal. So, we came to check it out." The taller guy said. Sam, yeah, Sam is his name.

"By the way, how did you know him?" Dean asked to my aunt.

"He showed up here, like other hunters. He was part of this family."

"Hunters? So..."

"Yeah, this saloon is full by hunters all the time. They talk a lot."

"And what happen next? Between you and our dad?" Sam entered in the conversation. I was just watching in the other side of the saloon.

"Hard times."

There was a minute of silence in the room. Aunt Martha took a glass and started cleaning for a while. Dean left the balcony and came to talk to me. Looks like today is my lucky day.

"So, how did you get into this stuff?" He asked sitting on the table I was cleaning.

"Kind of runs in the family."

"Yeah, I know how it is... But, why are you living with your aunt?"

"That's a long story."

"So resume it."

"Well-" I started talking and looked at the ceiling, trying to find words. "My mom. She died a long time ago. And me and my dad... We don't get along very well."

"Sorry."

"Nah, that's okay." I gave him a smile, not sarcastic this time, and left.

Everything was quiet (of course, the saloon didn't open yet) when Sam called for Dean. He had pieces of different newspapers on his hands.

"What?"

"There is a job not far from here."

"So you wanna go?"

"Yeah."

The guys talking about the job made me remember when I was still doing some hunting. I had to stop to help Aunt Martha at the saloon, or else I could still be kicking some supernatural ass.

"Great, when do we leave?" I walked to the Winchesters, hoping that I could hunt again. At least one more time.

"Blake!" Martha looked to me with a disapproval look.

"What? It has been a long time since I had some fun." It's so not fun try to get Martha's approval.

Dean stood up from the stool that he had sat before and faced me. He is a little taller than me, but he still kept looking into my eye. Hmm, green eyes.

"Do you think hunting is some kind of fun?" He said with some sarcasm in his voice.

"Well yeah." I'm not lying; if you compare with some things, of course it's fun! At least for me it is. I mean, have a gun in the purse, make some silver bullets, dig graves… Hell yeah it's fun!

"Blake, you're not going" Martha said really serious. Who am I to piss off my aunt? Well, I'm Blake.

"Too late, I'm already there!" I walked to my bedroom to pack some stuff, like clothes and guns.

--

Hunting is fun, I know. But I forgot how much the investigation can suck. Talking to people is really not my best quality, but thank God the boys know how to do it. The thing was this: Some people have been dying in some dead farmer guy's land. We thought his spirit is causing it, so we went there to check it out.

"We have searched every single place, every single cornfield and no body. Any idea?" Sam said. Sam, Dean and I were in the middle of nowhere, Dean's car, the Impala, was parked behind us.

"Yeah Blake, any bright ideas?" Dean looked to me like it was my fault. Well, maybe it was, but it's not my fault they followed my advice about looking for the body in the guy's land.

"Well, we can go back to the farmer's house." I said.

"We already have searched there. Twice."

"Any other ideas?" I was starting to get angry with Dean. I mean, c'mon! He is annoying and REALLY impatient.

"Guys please, stop fighting. You are-" Sam started talking but then stopped for no apparent reason. He was just there, staring at the nothing.

"Err Sam?" Dean looked to his brother in a weird way.

"The body. The body is under the tree in front of the house."

"How did you-"

"They used to burry the dead bodies under trees to mark the grave."

"Man, you're a freaking walking encyclopedia."

"Yeah, I know. But now we need-" Sam was interrupted by a noise in the middle of the trees. We looked around trying to see anything beyond the darkness of the night. There was a minute of silence and then a shadow threw Sam and Dean against a fence and me against a tree. Honestly, I hate this 'throw-people-through-the-air" thing. Actually, I hate ghosts.

While I was laying on the ground with my back against a tree the ghost was walking to Sam and Dean. I had to do something or that freaking ghost was going to kill the brothers. Oh God. The only thing that came in my mind was to call for the ghost's attention. And that is what I did.

"Hey buddy!" I called the ghost and then he turned his back to the boys. 'Nice plan Blake. Now the ghost is coming after you', I thought. The only thing that came to mind was run. I could hear Dean screaming "Blake!" from where he was with Sam.

I was still running when the ghost appeared in my front and started throw things on me. Ghosts sometimes can be really annoying but they are really easy to kill, so when they start throw things on you, just get out of the way.

And that's what I did, jumping and rolling like a crazy girl I saw on TV once. Of course it is more difficult than it seems. Dean appeared behind me a few minutes later.

"Hey you fugly bitch, it's that all that you got?" I screamed at the ghost.

"Blake, get down!" This time Dean screamed behind and I did what he said. I heard a shot passing above my head and then the ghost disappeared for now. I turned to Dean and saw a surprise look in his face.

"What?" I asked him, almost laughing.

"Nothing. Nothing." He answered and then we walked to where Sam was. He had already started digging, so we helped him to do the 'salt-and-burn' thing.

--

We drove back to the saloon as faster we could; I think the boys wanted to get rid of me. Ha-ha it's not that easy.

Aunt Martha was waiting for me while she was washing some glasses. The moment she saw me she almost jumped at me and gave me a hug.

"Thank God Blake!"

"Aunt Martha?" I estranged the way she treated me. "Something wrong?"

"Not at all." She turned around and went back to the balcony followed by Sam. Dean and I went to a table where we put our bags on.

"So are we going to see each other again?" I asked to him.

"Do you want to?" He asked me.

"Well… It won't be that bad."

He smiled and took his bag and then the Winchesters walked through the door, leaving me wondering what would happend the next time we see each other again.


End file.
